


Love or Not

by AmyKabbykru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyKabbykru/pseuds/AmyKabbykru
Summary: Frist Kabby Fanfiction,so plz tell me if you want more.wont post if dont get good feedback.so plz give feedback if you want more.





	1. Abby's Thougths

**Author's Note:**

> Frist Kabby Fanfiction,  
> so plz tell me if you want more.  
> wont post if dont get good feedback.  
> so plz give feedback if you want more.

Abby's thoughts -  
when you find the love of you life, It like you come alive for the first time in your whole life and that you cant think of a time that there wasnt in your life and you never want to lose that person and then you do and you think you will never felt that love again and then one day you wake up and find that you have got a another go at that love again with someone you never thougth you would ever be in love with.

Now she was in love with a man she once hated but now she dont hate him but she was in love wth him and she was scared to death that it will be taken away from her like it was before. 

But doses she risk it and follow her heart or ran away from it. only once person can make that decieded. and for Abby Griffin time to make that decided is ranning out. will she tell the man she loves that she's in love with him before he moves on with another woman. 

only time will tell if love heals hate....


	2. Kane's thoughts -

Kane's thoughts -

If you can’t be with your true love, than you learn to love the one that you are with and that as always worked out ok for me, so far. but this time is different. 

All I want to do is go up to the woman I have always loved and tell her how I feel. But I fear if I tell her and she don't feel the same that it will broke me and I will never come back from it. 

So all I can is love the one I am with and try and be happy. and be there for her as a friend. And as long as she is safe and alive, I can live with that. 

But will he really give up on the one he really wants to be with forever.


	3. Callie thougths

Callie thought - 

Can you ever be happy when the man you love is in love with another, You want to walk a away but you love him and he is all I have left in the world and I am scared if I let him go and be with the one he is really in love than I will be all alone and I don't want to be alone in this world. 

But how long can I keep my two friends apart when all I see when I look at them is hurt and sadness because they ached for each other. 

I'm i a bad friend for keep them apart.


	4. Callie POV

Callie was looking for Kane, she needed to talk to him about their relationship. She had been wanted to talk to him for days but every time she was free she cant find him or he was working or sleeping. It was like he was trying to delaying the talk. but Callie will have her talk with him, ever if she has to tired him down to have it. 

Callie walked in to the mass hall, where she known he was going to be. and as soon she walked in she saw him with Abby, they were sating on the fars table away from everyone. Callie hates it when she see them looking all close and cosy and deicide to leaven before she did or say something she would she couldn't take back. it was moment like that, that made her question her relationship and theirs. But deep down she knows they would do anything to hunt her, There were.... are best friend. so she walked back to her and Kane's room. 

When Kane got back to the room, Callie was in bed asleep. or so he thougth. so he lay down next to her on the bed and went to sleep. Callie felt him next to her but I felt like they were miles away from each other. Callie thought 'Is this really the end of us.' while layig there in bed with him, it felt like it was.


End file.
